Shorties for the sporties
by artmysaviour
Summary: Just small stories that pop into my head. I love Butchercup so much!
1. The dream

"Butch Jojo?"

I turned to find the source of the voice. When I did, I saw the hottest girl I'd ever seen. Avril Lavigne didn't even come close to this chic. Her midnight black hair fell to her shoulders, her bright, lime-green eyes boring holes into my soul. This girl wasn't just hot; she was exotic. Too beautiful for words.

When she stepped closer, a strange mixture of sour apples and leather invaded my nose. But she somehow made it work. Her faded, cherry-red lips opened, and out came the most aggravating beeping noise.

I woke up pissed. Half because my dream was over, and half because my jack-ass brother Brick hid my alarm clock to force me to get up. Why the hell do we even go to school? I'm pretty sure it was invented by adults to torture us.

So anyway, back to this story intro thing. I'm Butch, a.k.a. that hot guy over there. I know what you're thinking, 'Oh my god you mean that amazingly awesome criminal.' I know Leader Boy and Little Boy Blue, and yet I haven't done anything in a while. We would, but there's no rush; no one can really do anything but sit there and take it. It's stupid how there's no one to stop us. People hardly even blink an eye.

I'm currently 16 or 17. My brothers and I were created at one point this month—we're just not sure what specific day. But enough about my background. I'm going to tell you about how I fell in love.

Yes. I, 'Butch the Player,' fell in love with a girl I hadn't seen in 10 years. A girl that hated me since the day I was born and a girl I was born to destroy.

(Edited Oct 27th)


	2. Proposal

"Hey Buttercup, catch." Butch tossed the small box at his girlfriend's head. With that small gesture, Buttercup quickly turned to face the raven headed boy.

"Butch, don't fucking throw shit at me you asshole!"

" Please just pick up the box." Begged the 25 year old man.

"No." With that one simple word, the girl turned back to TV.

Butch sighed as he leaned down to pick up the jewelry box.

"Buttercup, my lovely, emerald-eyed queen. Will you take time out of your busy day to open the gift I present to you?" He asked with a low bow.

"Why, yes my loyal jester. I guess I have time for such a nice gentleman like you."

Buttercup opened the small box curiously, finding a simple silver band with three green gemstones embedded into it.

"It's, um, nice but what... Butch! What the hell are you doing?"

Butch was kneeling on one knee, face red.

"I'm, uh... tying my shoe. And... proposing?"

"Butch seemed to get redder as he let a small, uncertain smile cross his face

"Are you serious?" She blushed fiercely comprehending that someone actually actually wanted to marry her; let along that someone being Butch.

"Well I'm on my knee, I gave you a ring, and I'm embarrassed... So yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm a 100% sure I'm serious."

Buttercup hesitated, then said, "Does it have to be a big wedding, or can we go to Vegas?"

"I don't know about you, but I think we should rob a bank and go to Vegas baby!"

The couple laughed and held each other with love and elation... Before Buttercup matter-of-factly stated, "But no robbing banks or I swear I'll flush this ring down the toilet." 


	3. Don't cry

I don't own The Powerpuff girls. Buttercup and Butch are about 8 or 9. You can decide.

'Butch, just walk away. You don't care about that stupid Powerpuff.' The young boy tried to convince himself, 'You hate when people cry like weak whiny babies.' Butch sighed as he made the decision to help his counterpart. "Hey, uhm, Buttercup? Are you okay?" He mumbled, knowing that if someone was crying they probably weren't okay.

Buttercup looked up to see his body slightly blurred by her tears "Go away." She groaned. She hated being seen as weak, and especially by her enemy.

'At least she stopped crying.' Trying to ignore the slight rejection, he persisted, "Seriously, what's wrong?" The boy asked, as he slid onto the ground next to the girl.

"Don't you got a store to go rob?"

"Hey, I'm trying to help, and maybe you should note that I don't usually help people!" He barked as he tried to hold down an irritated twitch.

Shocked to see that he really was trying to help, Buttercup asked, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Butch insisted with a quick bob of his head.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to laugh or tell anyone."

"Why do I—"

"SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE!" Buttercup screamed.  
"OKAY! I, Butch Jojo, swear on my life to never tell this secret of the stupid, green Powderpuff. But I might laugh... Just a little bit. Now tell me the secret". The boy couldn't help but to feel a little nervous.

Buttercup sighed and whispered " I lost my mmhmmhm".

"I don't know what that is, I didn't even know what you said existed."

"I said I lost my blanket". Buttercup said as she managed to open her mouth on the last word.

"You were crying over a blanket? Why don't you buy a new one? There's a store somewhere close..." He trailed off as he saw the unmistakable rage on Buttercup's face.

"NOT JUST ANY BLANKET! It's my Blankie! My baby! My best friend! My blanket, Thaddeus Utonium the First..." Her voice switching from pure rage to a soft and loving tone.

"Okay..." Butch said slowly, as he processed the information. "You were crying over a blanket that you named and called a best friend?"

"If it's that unbelievable then just leave." Huffed the short tomboy.

"I'm not leaving; we both are." Butch said as he pulled Buttercup up with him.

"What?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Do you want to ask questions or find the stupid blanket?" He asked seriously.

Before he could even blink he felt her pull him into a crushing hug. A hug he never felt before, that gave him even more mixed feelings about his counterpart. He hesitated a few seconds before he pushed her away. "Don't think I like you or anything, I just think it's annoying when girls cry. I have super-hearing you know." He said casually, as he tried his best not to let his face blush bright red.

Buttercup grinned. "Whatever. Let's go before I come to my senses or my curfew passes!" She laughed before she began flying away.

Butch started trailing after her with a single thought in mind:'What is this?'


	4. Avoiding the picture

"Butch, pass me that album". Lorraine chirped happily.

Butch nonchalantly passed his mother the thing he had hidden a million times to avoid embarassment. "What's in there?" he said stupidly

"Oh just baby pictures I was going to show Buttercup".

"Cool"... Butch pauses. "Wait what"?

"Baby pictures sweetie, no wonder you and Buttercup are walking on at tight rope, you don't pay attention enough".

"Mom give me the pictures"!

"No thank you" Lorraine smiled before Buttercup walked in the room.

"Mom do not give her the pictures" Butch warned his green eyes narrowing.

"What pictures"? Buttercup asked.

"The baby ones I promised to show you" Lorraine answered while quickly handing the girl the pictures, Lorraine's eyes quickly darted to her watch "Look at the time I'm late for my book club"!

With that the easily excited woman left the house.

"Well the kook has left the building, now be a good girl and give me the pictures".

"Butch I think we both know Im not a good girl". Buttercup chuckled before opening the album.

Before she could even look at the first picture Butch pulled her toward him and kissed her while discreetly taking and throwing the album behind the couch.

"Um... Wait a minute, Where's the baby pictures"? Buttercup pushed the boy away and started looking for the Dark green album.

"Babe there was no album, I swear you're going as crazy as my mom". The sneaky boy gently steered his dazed girlfriend towards the door "I'm going to take a nap I'm pretty tired" he said as he faked a yawn.

"But I just got here, well I thought I did".

"Maybe you're tired too, just go relax, you probably don't want to see me sleep" or rehide my baby pictures he thought. "I'll call you call you later".

"Um..., bye"? Buttercup began walking away while sorting her dazed thoughts, while trying to think of ways to stop letting Butch kiss and confuse her.

She wouldn't let anyone keep her from seeing the baby pictures Butch wanted to hide so badly.


	5. Loving words

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Mainly because I'm poor as Kenny McCormick.

"You make my heart feel weird."

Butch looked over to his girlfriend who was desperately trying to hide her face.

"What? "

The raven haired girl struggled internally before She forced out more of her 'affection' filled words words. "You make my heart feel weird... in a good way... but it's kinda annoying. "

Butch tried his best not to laugh at his blushing girlfriend.

"Um... I kinda hate you for making me feel this way." The green eyed girl paused as the blush quickly faded from her cheeks and ears. "You're a bastard for making me feel this way.

Butch finally broke out laughing before finally giving a verbal response. "I love you too!"

" Butch I..." Buttercup groaned before she could finish. "This lovey dovey stuff makes me feel like crap."


	6. Butterflies, Marriage, and Ewww Cooties

A/n: No one is related in this story. P.s. I thought the video was cute

"Butch and Butters can you two be the husband and wife?" with those words Bubbles Utonium put on her best puppy dog face "Pretty please."

Butch who was not in the mood to play games quickly replied with a simple "No."

"C'mon please, I'll do anything if you do. I'll buy you both a bag of candy from Sandy's candy shop."

Butch and Buttercup both looked to each other. They didn't want to play the stupid game and definitely didn't want to be married. But they did want the candy. A few seconds passed before they reluctantly agreed to being married.

"Yay! Buttercup, I'll get you my pretty dress and Blossom can pick flowers. Boomer can get his keyboard and Brick can get his church tie..." As the two small children who were to be married listened to Bubbles go on about her wedding plan, they couldn't help but to regret their choice even more.

"Bubbles, why do you even want us to get married?" Buttercup asked when the blonde girl finally stopped her excessive talking to take a breath.

"Because." The girl said daintly as she brushed of her floral skirt. "Me and Boomer are married and so are Blossom and Brick. So it's only fair that you two get married too." After explaining she began ushering everyone to where they belonged before running off to her house for the 'wedding dress'.

After 30 minutes of Bubbles making the garden of her house a wedding arch; Buttercup and Butch were finally getting hitched. The raven haired girl had to hold stupid flowers and wear a stupid itchy girly dress. She then promised to herself to never get married for candy ever again.

Bubbles ran up to stand in the middle of the groom and bride. "Butch do you take Buttercup to be your lovely wife?"

"No." But after he notice the blue and pink eyes glaring at him he changed his answer to a "I do... because I love her?"

"Okay, Buttercup do you take Butch to be your handsome husband?"

"Ugh, whatever." She waited for Bubbles to go on but the girl was pouting."What?"

"Noooo!" Bubbles whined as she stomped her foot. "You have to say 'I do', It's the rules."

"I do." Buttercup huffed and rolled her eyes at her little blue friend who started beaming.

"Okay, you may now kiss the bride." Bubbles said as she turned to her forest green eyed friend.

"...Wait, what?" Buttercup asked while Butch groaned in disgust.

"That's nasty, I don't want girls cooties!" Even though Butch was uncomfortable with the idea of kissing Buttercup, He didn't actually run away from her like he would any other girl. Butch knew he wasn't thinking about his candy at stake either.

"Only a small one, C'mon you can't quit now." Bubbles stuck out her lip while Buttercup stood still looking lost.

The suit clad boy quickly sucked in a long breath and pressed his lips against Buttercup's. When he pulled back it was obvious that he could pass for a tomato.

"Yay, Now we can eat the picnic my mommy made us!" As four of the four kids ran off, two lagged behind.

"Butch, Why does it feel like I have Butterflies in my tummy?"

"Maybe those caterpillars you ate finally changed." Butch contemplated this and felt like it was the wrong thing. He dared her to eat them a week ago so she had to poop them out already... Well at least from what his dad told him. But he didn't ate any caterpillars so why did he feel them too. "Or maybe it's cooties."

Buttercup gasped at the thought of probably having cooties, she could die or get sick. "I swear on my life if you gave me cooties... Um..." she didn't know what exactly she would do. Then a brilliant idea popped in her head. "If I have cooties, You won't be invited to my birthday party, Well if I survive that long."


	7. Speed dial

**This is about 95 words and this is clearly an AU. Blah blah blah okay bye have a nice day.**

"So why did you call me? Buttercup questioned after killing the engine of her truck.

Butch sunk into the passenger's seat "My phone was dying and you were on speed dial." He could feel Buttercup's gaze burn into his side. "I always kept you on it… even after our break up." He turned to see her looking a bit confused. "Honestly if I were to die I'd want you to be the last voice I heard" The 25 year old man looked to his ex-girlfriend before stepping out. "I still love you."


	8. I beat you

"Hey over the summer I finally managed to beat you in something Buttercake."

"What? You wish you beat me in something."

This made the 13 year old smile in triumph. "Lets take a look at our heights then."

"Butch go away, I've been taller than you since first grade. It would be..." Buttercup stopped in shock as she stood next to the boy she hated. He had grew over the summer. He was about an inch taller but it was a very big difference in her eyes.

"I can't believe this. You're a freaking cheat take off your shoes!" Butch didn't stop grinning as he took off his converses. Buttercup stood closer trying to see a difference but he was still taller than her.

"Just face it dude you lost and I win". Butch stuck out his tongue before running off screaming 'I won' down the street.


	9. Sanity

A/n: I do not own the characters in this story... I really hate writing this part so I'm going to stop since we all know that I don't own the Powerpuff girls by now. Butch is not a vampire he's just an insane serial killer. Butch is 25 and buttercup is 28 I was in the mood for Buttercup being older when I wrote this but the age isn't really important. Also I'm editing the little but of stuff I have.

Butch Jojo grinned a smile that would put the Cheshire cat out of business. He counted all of the bodies he relentlessly slaughtered. There were 31 in total; this is what he would call the best day he ever had. Who knew that a tourist bus would break down when he felt the urge to kill overwhelm him. It was better them than Buttercup; he wouldn't want to kill his favorite girl just because he wanted to spill blood. He couldn't wait for her to pass by on her monthly visit to her parents.

Honestly Buttercup was the only one he had never thought of killing. He loved just watching her from afar, but he yearned to hold her and hear his name drift from her lips. It was really disappointing how the only person he ever loved didn't know he even existed. Buttercup was his muse and the light of his dark twisted life.

Buttercup felt dread as her car slowed to a stop. She looked to the gas meter and it was on full... just like it has been for the last three days. The 28 year old tapped the glass and watch as it slowly switched to empty. "Fuck!" she yelled before resorting to banging her head on her steering wheel. Then a brilliant idea popped in her head. She could call someone for help with her phone... that she left at home. So this was a great start to 'beautiful' dark bleak day.

Buttercup pondered her two choices. She could walk until she found help or wait for someone to come down the abandoned road. Then she remembered the cabin that wasn't too far ahead. She could be lucky and someone who lived there could be of help. It wasn't like there were serial killers lurking and waiting for her or anything. So the green eyed woman left her car and started walking.

When Buttercup got closer to the cabin she then noticed a tourist bus casually sitting on the side of the road. "Maybe someone has phone." She wondered why the bus stopped here, as far as she knew this wasn't exactly an interesting spot. The curiosity took over and slowly steered her towards the bus. As she got on, questions blasted her at full force. _'Why is the floor sticky? Is that blood? Who killed all of these people?'_ For the first time in a long time she felt extremely terrified and it sure wasn't because of a monster in her closet. Forcing her legs to move she slowly walked off the bus to end up running.

As she just started to feel a burning sensation in her legs she was stopped by a man blocking her way. Quickly she started hugging him telling him of the horrifying sights she saw. Then as she started taking in the details she realized she made the worst choice she could have possibly make. He looked fairly normal. He was about 3 inches taller than her 5'9, Dark green eyes, Jet black spiky hair. The only thing that gave him away was the fact he had blood practically dripping of him. Slowly pretending she didn't notice how he looked she slowly tried to back away to run off but she was tackled immediately

"Butterbabe you seem a little uneased."

She could feel her stomach tighten as she heard the revised version of her name. How did this man know her? She never saw him before in her life. Then the familiar scent of pine drifted towards her nose, it was the same smell she always would woke up to. Did this guy sneak in her house? The thought only made her want to escape even more. The fight was useless all she achieved was more gravel being pushed in her face.

"Jeez calm down babe, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Please don't kill me." She nearly cried as she felt more weight being pushed into her back.

"Calm down, if I was going to kill you, you would've been in a grave a year ago. I just wanna talk." With those words Buttercup could feel the weight being lifted off and she felt relief. But it didn't last for long since she felt herself being pulled into choke hold into his lap.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm your secret admirer. I've been watching you for a long time. It's funny... I never loved anyone before. I even killed my own family because they were nothing but blood.

"You're fucking insane. Get off of me!" Buttercup felt stupid and scared. Why did she even bother? It wasn't like she was going to get away and if she did; she wasn't going to get far without a car. "How did you get so fucked up? You're an insane psycho. You murdered your own family and probably a lot of other people too."

Butch didn't say anything for a while. "Babe, if I'm so insane then just be my sanity."


	10. Skater boi

I actually like Princess but you know how it has to be sometimes.

Princess was walking down the street with some of her money bought friends. She was the best dancer in her whole ballet class. She always got the best part . So what if it was money bought, She worked hard to get the money. She had to walk to her father to get the green, 10 steps is alot of work especially since the butler shook while carrying her the distance.

"So Princess..."

The curly haired girl internally groaned as one of her most annoying followers began talking. She didn't even remember the small girl's name. It was Tellie or something close to it. The only reason Princess kept her around was because she was practically a servant that she didn't have to pay who also had an great fashion sense unlike her Nanny. She was also good with French homework and had a rockin' English accent.

As 'Tellie' went on about dolphins or whatever dumb sea crap she was talking about, the red head let her green eyes take in her surroundings. All she saw was boring old Townsville 'The town of plainness'. Maybe she could go shop in Paris again and drag 'Tellie' to translate.

The thoughts of new cute clothes were interrupted by the sound of skate boards. She automatically placed the sounds to Butch and Buttercup, The sexy guitar dude and his cross dressing friend. Nonchalantly she slowed the groups pace (because she had the power of money that they all wanted she could do whatever and they would follow) and waited for Butch to notice her. She just knew that he was going to ask her out again. She always acted disgusted for her cliques sake but really she loved the attention he gave to her.

"Yo Princess wanna date a hot stud like me." Butch then noticed the cross look on Buttercup's face "I mean,... Would you like to come out at Night's fall and grace me with your presence my dear lady, Please forgive me for my earlier actions for I forgot to show my respects for a lady like you."

Even with the attempted formalness, the girls still scowled with disgust for the 'lower classed boy.'

Princess sighed before once more before declining the boy's request, but unfortunately one of her other lackeys decided to speak up. "Don't you know? Princess is like totally going steady with Mo'ten Nay!" (AN: Mo'Nay = money)

The once lazy smile quickly dropped off the Butch's face and replaced with a frown of confusion. "You're dating that rich douche bag Moto?" His eyes slid over to his slack jawed friend "Butterbro, Princess is dating Moto!"

"Well you might as well quit, Moto is such a... Catch?"

Butch dropped his head is sullen defeat and started walking away. Princess immediately went red in embarrassment she could tell they were silently making fun of her. Especially when she heard their laughter bounce off walls when they turned the corner of a building.

She wasn't going to lie, she absolutely forgot about her so called boyfriend. They dated because her dad knew his dad. They never did couple things unless you counted the times he randomly had came over to get lucky. He was a douche and she knew he was cheating on her with some gold digging whore. Why did she start caring about what people thought her when it came to dating? She could literally give Mo'ten Bj in the hall and not give two fucks. But if it was even speaking to Butch she could feel buried with the stares from the whole world. She wished she could come down from her high cloud.

~5 years later.~

Princess is now 22 and sitting with her own flesh and blood child. She never thought her future would be her working to pay rent and feed her child. She hated being a single mother, it wasn't like she planned on getting pregnant by Mo'ten. The one time she forgot to take her birth control was the same day her ex decided to not use a condom without her knowledge. Surprisingly she didn't get aids, or whatever else he could've had but she did end up his child.

Her father and Mo'ten both tried to convince her to get an abortion, but she was terrified of the thought. So after the endless fights; her father disowned her and kicked her to the streets. She was okay for the first month but it never sat in her mind she couldn't go around spending money like it grew on trees. Soon she found her accounts cleaned out and her credit card cut off. So she ended up living with her only real friend Ellie (she was embarrassed to find out Tellie wasn't even her name).

Soon Princess had a job and a small apartment, despite Ellie saying she could stay in her large condo. She wanted to provide for herself so she learned how to save and limit herself. She got baby support from the 'asshole' but she wasn't going to use the temping checks unless really needed.

Princess sighed as she looked to her Sweet baby Ashton. She knew he was going to wake up and start crying to be fed again. She mind as well start making his bottle now. Before walking into her kitchen/living room; she turned on the TV to MTV. Ellie kept on bugging her to watch her all new favorite band who constantly came on to perform. She looked down to quickly measure the dried formula for the baby. When she finally finished the bottle and moved Ashton to the couch in the living room she heard a guitar start playing.

She saw a guy she hadn't seen for years. She let Ashton get comfortable with his bottle and a pillow before calling her friend who told her everything.

"So, Elllie." Accusation clear in the single mother's voice.

"What... Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes you did something wrong, you didn't tell me Butch Jojo was in this so called Band!"

"I thought you didn't care! I mean, you didn't even want to go to the concert with me tonight. I even bought backstage passes.

"Well now I care so hire a babysitter for me and get me some hot new threads. I got a plan for tonight and you having backstage passes that will get me a Rockstar boyfriend."

"But Princess, Butch is..."

"I hate anal so stop talking about butts, get the tasks done. Chop Chop!"

~Few hours later~

Princess hazardly spayed perfume on while she lazily listen to Ellie's faded accent ramble on about the band. Her baby was temporarily forgotten for the night. For the first time in a few month she felt free and like herself before the pregnancy.

"So Ellie are you ready!"

"Yeah, let's go I can't wait any longer!"

With that said Princess pulled her friend out to the concert. She could feel the crowd of girls push and move around her. But never the less they made it to in front of the stage, some girls were wounded in the process but it was worth it. She started to scream when the band came out but noticed a girl in front of a microphone who looked vaguely familiar. She decided it didn't matter, because all she could do was look at the man she turned down.

~Later~

Princess and Ellie were escorted backstage. They quickly ran to the band as soon as they were in sight. Princess waited silently for Ellie to speak since she was the expert, but the girl didn't even say a word she didn't even look like she was breathing. The curly haired woman took it in her hands to introduce theirselves.

"Hi I'm Princess Morbucks and this is my friend Ellie Parrah!" Princess grinned when she saw recognition in Butch's forest green eyes.

"Hey! Didn't we all go to the same high school? I swear I used to ask you out all the time, Now I remember why."

"That was absolutely me." Princess got giddy when she realized Butch checked her out. Maybe her plan of seducing the man and getting him to take her as his hot girlfriend would fall in place. Sadly that isn't how it went down.

Instead Butch decided to bring up Buttercup.

"Do you remember Buttercup?"

"Yeah... Why?" Princess deadpanned at where the seduction plan stopped going her way.

"Well you should remember your enemy right? Didn't you two hate each other? I don't know why but I remember having to hold her back from attacking you at random times."

Princess silently started fuming. Where the hell was her love confession and hot sex? Where was the part when he asked her out? Why did he bring up the stupid Bitch?

"I wonder if she still hates you."

"Why does it matter?" She was getting tired of this pointless conversation.

"I kinda don't feel like holding her back from some grudge held against you."

"She's here?"

"Prinny, I think it's mandatory for her to be here since she's the lead singer." Ellie said as she finally came out of her trance.

Princess finally understood why the girl seemed familiar. She was the one and only Butterbitch. As the curly headed mother let the information sink in, she blocked out the fact that Buttercup herself walked in. So she was pretty surprised when she noticed Butch and Buttercup kissing like it was going to be their last .

Some unknown dude with a guitar groaned "Get a room, you guys do that crap way too much for comfort!"

"Yeah, and don't be rude we got some fans in here." A girl with a purple and blue dye job announced.

"Sorry..." Buttercup said as she sheepishly grinned.

"Wait..." Princess asked before Butch even managed to apologize "Are you guys dating?" Princess wondered if the world was playing a cruel joke on her.

"Nope, we are currently not dating due to the fact of we're planning our wedding."

Everything in the room stopped and went quiet. Ellie squealed as she forgot about Princess's earlier plan.

"I can't believed you popped the question." The drummer said quickly forgetting his irritation of the earlier PDA.

"So you two are getting married?" Princess nervously asked trying to ignore the current anxiety in her stomach.

"Yes! Who would've thought my best friend would love me just as much as I love him. I'd never thought I would get married. I never even thought someone would make me so happy by just holding my freaking hand!" Princess looked at the couple who obviously rocked each others world. "Wait do I know you?" Buttercup asked finally really paying attention to the young lady.

~One painfully apologetic ride home later~

When Princess sent the babysitter home and finally managed to convince Ellie she was alright she got out a bottle of wine. She drank the relaxing liquid, and she didn't stop till the bottle was finished. She didn't feel anymore, she just thought without really thinking. She decided she didn't care if Butch was happy with Buttercup. She deserved to be loved and famous. She just needed Buttercup out of the picture, she would kill to be in the happy woman's place.

"Maybe I could..."

Princess heard Ashton cry interrupting her quiet. Princess got angry she just wanted quiet to think. She knew what she had to do, besides how was she going to get her perfect life with a baby from another man in the way.


	11. Sanity smanity

"What the fuck do you do here?" Buttercup has never been so bored before. How does someone kidnap you out of love but don't keep anything to entertain you with?

"I kill stuff, I thought we established that. You could join me if you're so bored."

"That's not funny."

"Who said it was a joke?"

"I'm not a complete psycho who kills people! I hate you and I hate this place and your face is stupid."

"You're so cute when you act immature."

"Shut up!"

Butch got up to walk behind the girl who decided to turn her back to him. He ran his fingers silently through her hair as he watched as she tensed up. She wasn't going to move away. She still obviously had a fear that he may snap and he knew it. Butch knew one day Buttercup was going to realize she could do anything she wanted and he wasn't going to do jack-shit. So why not take some advantage of the situation?

He gave her small kisses, random hugs, regular daily pats on the head. He pretended they were a nice lovey dovey couple. He bought things for her. She either accidentally broke it or got completely bored of it which always led to this conversation over and over. She was a rough annoyance but Butch loved that about her even though she didn't love him back.

If he had to give up sex for her to love him then he would go for it without a second thought.

All he wants is for her to love him. To confide in him. To completely trust him. But it was never going to happen. She was disgusted by him. On some level he saw that she understood why he hates people but she was never going to understand why he had to actually kill them. She didn't understand that it became a need.

He couldn't complain he wondered why she did half of crap she did too. If her hair got too long she would just chop it off. She did this before she even knew him. She didn't care about the length or how it looked just as long as it was out of her way. He was pretty sure she hadn't been to a hairstylist since she was ten. Any picture she had of herself had shown the difference.

She had random bursts of aggression. She would be trying to stay far away from him but suddenly be by his side poking, pinching, slapping, or punching him then walk away like it didn't happen.

She would decide that she want to give him a heart attack by fake falling down a tree and grabbing a branch at the last minute. She calls him crazy but she's not exactly the most sane person in the world either.

Maybe he loved her because he saw some of himself in her. They're both hard-headed, cocky, aggressive and huge assholes and not to mention they are sadistic on some level. She'd try to hurt him and find pleasure from it while he sometimes torture people and give them a chance to believe they were going to live.

She was like him before he started killing people. Maybe he like remembering what it was like to be sane or maybe he didn't. Maybe it was love at first sight and it advanced as he watched over her.

He just knew that he was crazy in love with her and that he would always want her no matter what. Now he should find something for her to do before she resorts to arson again.


	12. Waking up

_Soft skin and cute nose_.

"Ow."

_Green eyes and pale skin. _

"Ngh!"

_Long legs and short hair _

"Damn it."

_Beautiful voice and glaring eyes. _

"Fucking why?"

This is how Butch woke up every day. Dreaming of his favorite girl... Then getting accidentally kicked out of bed by her.

_Full out laughing and and her saying sorry_.

"Yeah right."

_Soft kisses and pouting lips then she's saying I love you. _

"I love you too.

_Laughing again and warm hugs. _

"We need an alarm that won't scare you awake."

_Pissy protests and hard shoves and suddenly all the love is gone. _

"You wake up kicking me every morning! I should be the one complaining."

_Another apology and some more kisses but you have to cook and she'll wash the dishes. _

"I'm gonna teach you how to cook one day but maybe we fireproof the kitchen."

_Chuckles and soft punches soon you'll make lunches. _

"No matter how many times you kick me awake, I'm pretty sure that waking up to you is my favorite time of day. "

_Big red blushes and teasing of your cheesy confession but she says she loves waking up to you too. _

Author's note : Me and my little sister had to share an air mattress for a few weeks because we just moved and our beds still need to be set up. So she decides to tell me how I kick when I wake up after nearly a month of me doing it. She got a giant bruise too. But she finds it super funny (because she's a psycho) because it's only when I have a alarm wake me. But yeah that's why I wrote this because I accidentally abuse my sister while in the middle of waking up.


	13. Update

I'm going to get a beta reader and start writing again but only after I revise what I already have. I'm looking back on this story with older eyes and honestly I don't like some of the stuff I have in here. So yeah and if anyone has ideas please tell me it would help a lot and I'll credit you. Also if anyone is a beta-reader... that'll make my life easier


End file.
